Starlight Requiem: Recovery
by Alec and Alyssa Moon
Summary: Part One of a series. The Organization is still at large, and all four Gosho Boys have all fallen for someone and had their love rejected. Can the boys work together to stop the crows and figure out the ones that love them the most are right in front of him? OC warning
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, Shinichi-kun!" Hana said cheerily over the phone.

"Hana-chan!" Conan hissed. "I'm in public! You're worse than Hattori!" He was in a stall in the restroom, since he knew the spy refused to keep his cover unless she absolutely had to. But it was still annoying.

He could hear her laughing. "Aww, I already know where you are, meitantei. I was calling because I was supposed to go to this gala a friend of mine is hosting in the mountains, and I'm supposed to bring a date."

"And how am I supposed to help you?"

"Well, I talked to Haibara earlier"-that's never good- "and she told me she had a new antidote you could try. This one's supposed to last a week, and that'll give us enough time to head up there, go to the gala, and come home, with time to attend the festival that's going on there, too!"

"And I'm supposed to be your boyfriend?" Conan said. He didn't really know how to feel about this idea. True, Ran had given up on waiting for Shinichi about a month ago, but he didn't know if he was ready for something like this.

"Well, Hattori's too much of an idiot and Hakuba wouldn't be any fun, so _of course_ you have to come! Besides, you've been so mopey lately. It'd be good for you to get out and enjoy yourself. And there's supposed to be a KID heist in the town we'll be in. I bet you'll totally catch KID if you have a couple extra feet on you!"

Conan knew how to get at what she really meant which was: "I'm worried about you, so I'm using a selfish cover to try and help you out." That was how the "freelance informant" Hana Sayuri worked with everyone. Behind the mask of a selfish, wealthy and popular teenage girl was a kind and caring young woman that was always trying to help out the people she cared about. Conan thought back to what happened a month ago.

 _"What's wrong, Ran?" Shinichi asked over the phone. "You haven't been acting yourself the entire time I've been talking to you."_

 _"Shinichi, I- I'm done waiting for you."  
_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm done waiting for you! I don't want to wait forever for you to come home! It's time I moved on," the teenage girl said. "I'm going to start seeing other people, and I'd suggest you do the same."  
_

He'd felt so... numb, after that. He'd wandered the streets of Beika in the pouring rain for a couple hours until Hana finally found him near Ekoda. She'd been working with Conan on taking down the Organization for the past few months, and she knew what had happened to him since taking the APTX.

 _Conan hadn't brought an umbrella, so he was soaked to the bone. He was shivering, feverish, when Hana found him._

 _"Conan-kun!" Hana shouted, since they were in public. "Everyone's been so worried about you! What happened?"_

 _He looked up at her, blankly, unresponsive. She sighed. "You're drenched, boya. Why don't I take you to my apartment and get you dried off?"_

 _Hana literally carried him to her penthouse apartment, taking him out of his clothes and gently lowering him into her spa-like bath before joining him- in a swimsuit, since she didn't want to embarrass him. Since he didn't protest, she started to clean his body. "Now, what's wrong, Shinichi? What happened to make you run off?"_

 _That's when it finally hit him. The thing he'd been running from, the thing he turned off his mind to avoid having to face. Ran didn't love him anymore. She was tired of waiting for him. Maybe, maybe she didn't even care about him anymore._

 _The exhaustion, the fear, the sadness, the rejection, it was all too much for him. He cried right there, Hana holding him until his sobs subsided, comforting him as well as she could. He fell asleep a few seconds later, waking up on a futon Hana had set out for him the next morning._

He sighed. This being Hana, she'd find a way to make him come, even if he didn't like it. "Fine," he sighed.

* * *

A week later Shinichi was sitting on Hakase's couch. "This antidote is much stronger than the others you've taken," Haibara warned. "It will leave you unconscious for much longer than usual."

"I move him to the car while he's out," Hana suggested. "So we save on time."

"No way!" Shinichi protested. "That would mean you'd have to dress me!"

She leaned in close, grinning. "So? I've done it while you were Conan. I don't see much of a difference, it's the same body, just bigger. Besides, we're sharing a hotel room so what does it matter?"

He groaned. "Fine."

He woke up in the passenger seat of Hana's convertible, the roof down and wind blowing around them. He was wearing a dark blue- almost black- hooded jacket over a white T-shirt with a very low neckline with grey pants and a large white belt that was essentially just used as a fashion statement. Everything clung tightly to his body, drawing attention to his slender figure that had become much more frail during his time as Conan. Glancing in the mirror, Shinichi noticed his face had gained a more delicate, fragile appearance. "What on earth?"

"Hmm?" Hana asked, not taking her eyes off the windy mountain road. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't look the same as I usually do."

"Ah, Haibara said that's because your time as Conan is finally starting to take a toll on your appearance as Shinichi. Conan needs less nourishment, so your regular body has started to weaken."

"Oh."

She sighed. "We're gonna be in town in a few minutes, you hungry? We can get something to eat before heading to check in at the hotel." Shinichi's stomach growled. Hana laughed. "Guess that's our answer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alec: We're writing this while stuck at home since I'm taking care of a sick Alyssa.**

 **Alyssa: Sucks majorly. I mean, I just got done being sick!**

 **Alec: No kidding. At least she's actually calmed down, for once.**

 **Alyssa: HEY! Smiley-Nami: Thanks!**

 **Alec: We only own our OCs and the story. Nothing else.**

 **Alyssa: Please read and review!**

* * *

They parked at the hotel, dropping off their stuff before heading into town to find food.

They walked past people who were busy setting up stalls for the upcoming festival, to a restaurant that seemed to be packed with people. "Come on, in here," Hana urged, pulling the teen inside.

"I don't know," Shinichi said quietly. He hadn't really liked crowds since becoming Conan.

She smiled. "It'll be fine, I promise." She looked around. "Hey, boys! Wasn't expecting to see you here!"

Hakuba looked up. He was sitting with a boy that looked surprisingly like Shinichi, who also seemed to recognize Hana. "Good afternoon, Tsuki," Hakuba said coldly. "Who's your friend?" While Hakuba _did_ know about Shinichi's "condition," he'd only seen the boy as Conan.

"This is Shinichi-kun," Hana said. "Shinichi-kun, this is Hakuba."

They nodded at each other, pretending to meet for the first time. The other boy coughed, trying to get their attention. Shinichi looked at him. "Who are you?"

He grinned, bowing as a single yellow rose with red tips appeared in his hands, holding it out to Shinichi. "Kaito Kuroba, magician extraordinaire, at your service."

He accepted the rose, startled."Thank you. I'm Shinichi Kudo."

Kaito grabbed Shinichi's hand, dragging him into the seat next to him. "Come on, you guys are here to eat, right? So why don't you sit with us."

"We wouldn't want to impose on you or anything," Shinichi said quietly.

Hana laughed. "It's all right, Shinichi-kun. He's always like this." She sat down next to Hakuba in the booth. "So, what brings you two here?"

"A bet," Hakuba said, not amused.

"Oh really?"

Kaito nodded. "I bet he couldn't dance to Bad Apple in front of a large audience here at the festival. If he wins I have to do whatever he says for a week and vice versa."

Hana shook her head. "Oh my. At least you two seem to be friends, finally."

"Why on earth would I want to be friends with this detective?" Hakuba said as Kaito huffed, "Like I'd be friends with this boring detective."

Hana and Shinichi both laughed as the pair started bickering. "Is this common?" Hana nodded.

Kaito had taken the time during the argument to watch the dark-haired detective. Of course he knew Shinichi and Conan were the same person, of course he hadn't seen Shinichi as Shinichi since the clocktower heist, and he didn't really even see the teen sleuth then, since Shinichi had been in a helicopter. So this was his first time to really get to look at Shinichi up close and he had one word to describe him- cute. His skin was so pale and he looked so delicate and fragile, like a porecelain doll, his sky-blue eyes so inquisitive and bright, his perfect dark brown hair with that adorable cowlick. Kaito even continued to observe Shinichi after the bickering had subsided, watching the way he interacted with Hana, seeing the way his eyes lit up when talking about things like soccer and music.

At heists he'd only seen the serious, arrogant, confident side of Shinichi. Here was an adorable, inquisitive side of the same detective that Kaito just wanted to hug- and did.

"Get off me, Kuroba!" Shinichi shouted, trying to break free of the thief's iron grip.

"But you're sooooo cute!" Kaito protested. "I had to!"

Shinichi looked at Hana, silently begging for help. She laughed, shaking her head. "You're on your own." She paused, cocking her head. "But Shinichi and I should probably head back to the hotel. We have a gala to attend this evening, and we should probably get ready. It _is_ in two hours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alyssa: WE'RE BAAAACK!**

 **Alec: Sorry updates took so long, panic attacks and cross-country trips kinda kept us away. But we're home-**

 **Alyssa: And today's our 19th birthday!**

 **Alec: Yup. theotakufan1- well, here's your update. And your description of Hana.**

 **Alyssa: Woohoo! Birthday! *Grabs the Detective Boys and talks them into helping plan a party***

 **Alec: *sighs* Guess I'd better get going. We don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

 **Alyssa: Please read and review!**

* * *

Shinichi pounded on the bathroom door. "Are you ready yet?" he called. "The gala's in fifteen minutes!"

"Coming! Coming! Just hang on a second, okay?" The door opened a few seconds later. Shinichi gasped at the sight in front of them. Hana tilted her head, grey-blue eyes concerned. "Did I mess up or something?"

"N-no," Shinichi stammered. "You, you look great. Uh..." He absolutely had no clue what to say. Hana looked amazing in the pale silver dress she was wearing, ruffled hem much shorter on the left side than on the right, sheer white shawl wrapped around her arms to give a very clear view of her pale, slender shoulders. Her platinum blond hair was let down for once, falling softly around her shoulders, a small amount braided into a crown around her head. "Wow. You look like... like an ice princess. A really stunning ice princess."

She smiled. "Good. You had me worried for a second, with that startled face of yours. Now, come on. We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Hana grabbed his hand, pulling Shinichi out the door.

* * *

Shinichi was blown away by how many people Hana knew. How many important, powerful people she knew. It seemed like at least half of the people at the gala had met her before, and those that hadn't were introduced to her and liked her immediately. It was strange, seeing this side of her. The playful, teasing yet observant, caring, and understanding personality that Hana usually had was replaced with a charming, charismatic persona that could talk you into just about anything. It was a bit unnerving. Not to mention, Hana had a way of drawing attention to Shinichi, causing everyone to fawn over the boy- but at the same time wording the conversation so that no one picked up anything useful about him.

Had this taken place two years ago, Shinichi would have been just fine with all the attention, although a bit annoyed at the pretentious attitudes of the people around him. Right now he was feeling incredibly nervous and suffocated. He was shaking slightly, starting to have trouble breathing.

Hana noticed this. "Hey, Shinichi-kun, why don't you step onto the balcony for some air? I'll join you in a bit, I'm going to get us something to drink."

Shinichi nodded, stepping outside. He leaned against the railing, staring at the tea lights floating on lily pads in the pond in front of him. It was evening, and the noise of the gala inside seemed to fade away as he closed his eyes.

Hana really did try her best to help him out, he realized. He noticed that being around Ran tended to upset him, due to the insecurities he was now going though and his feelings that maybe she no longer cared about Shinichi at all. So Hana would come up with some excuse or another to drag him away for a while- making him try out a new restaurant, taking him to a Sherlock Holmes exhibit, even dragging him to the beach- and just him, no one else. She gave him an opportunity to relax, especially since he didn't run into cases while on these sort of outings with her, for some reason.

He felt a pair of slender fingers working their way up and down his back, giving him a massage that was quite wonderful. He let out a pleased groan, leaning into the person. "Aree, Shinichi-kun, you're so tense," Hana hummed. "I'm giving you a more thorough massage when we get back to our room."

He opened his eyes to see his face right below Hana's, who was looking down at him as she rubbed his back. He yelped in surprise, stumbling away and tripping. Hana caught him in a very cliche manner. She smirked at the blushing detective. "Isn't the guy the one that's supposed to catch the girl, not the other way around?"

"Shut up."

She laughed, letting him go and gesturing at the glasses she'd already set down on the railing. The pair sat in silence for a while, before Shinichi finally spoke up.

"Hey, Hana-chan?"

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Why do you go out of your way to help me out all the time? You don't do it for anyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"You help me get away when I'm feeling depressed and get me back into a somewhat better mood. You actively listen to whatever it is I want to talk about, from something that's bugging me to mystery novels I like. When I cry, you're the one that comforts me."

She sighed, leaning against the railing. "Man, Hakuba is _so_ right. You _are_ oblivious to these kind of things."

"Nani?"

Hana tuned to look him in the eye. "I do those things because I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alec: It's been a few hectic days, but we're back. Sorry, the start of the new term had us both busy.**

 **Alyssa: Uh-huh. Psychology looks fun! And the textbook's awesome! theotakufan1- hehe, we're gonna have fun with pairings. It's gonna be a whole mess of romance and crushes and unrequited love!**

 **Alec: Yeah. Umm, we don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

 **Alyssa: Please read and review! We know people read this, so review or no more chapters!**

* * *

Shinichi blinked. "What?"

Hana laughed. "I'm joking, Shinichi!" She tended to drop honorifics with him sometimes, but he didn't mind. Hana was just a very informal person. "Just pretend I never said that, 'kay?"

Shinichi nodded, a bit confused. Did Hana really have a crush on him? If she did, why wouldn't she admit to it? He decided he'd ask Hattori about it later.

She smiled, looking up at the stars. "I do it because you've had a rough life, Shinichi. Your parents were always away, and they haven't even been there for you at all these past four years. And then you had to become Conan, and that had to have been both frustrating and humiliating, not to mention the constant fear of those who would seek you out to finish the job if they discovered you were still alive. You deserve every bit of kindness and special treatment I give you."

She was completely sincere. Then again, she sounded totally sincere when she just made her confession. He'd also noticed a small smile when she said she loved him, along with a bit of a blush. She looked really cute.

Wait, cute? He was calling Hana, the girl who was informal, nosy (then again, she was a spy), talkative, a bit manipulative at times, and also kind, observant, considerate and thoughtful- aww, come on!

Hana was watching him with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, she smiled. "Hey, let's dance." She then dragged him onto the dancefloor.

* * *

Shinichi woke up in a panic. Something was wrapped around him, restricting his movements. Had he been captured in his sleep? No, if something was wrong Hana would have-

Hana. That's right, the two had walked back to their hotel room after midnight. Actually, Shinichi carried Hana upstairs because she fell asleep while walking, as impossible as that seemed. Since they were in a couple's suite, courtesy of Hana's "friend" Shizu Arima- who had apparently made a bet that Hana couldn't get a date (if he won she'd have to do a strip show, as disturbing as that was). Shinichi couldn't understand why Hana considered the young man a friend.

Wait, was Hana the reason he couldn't move very well? He raised his head to see that Hana _was_ the reason. Her arms were wrapped around his chest- and his arms seemed to wrapped around her waist- their legs entangled with each other. Shinichi could feel a blush appearing on his cheeks. He worked to untangle himself from the teenage girl without waking her up.

Sitting on the bed, Shinichi noticed that Hana looked quite different when she slept. She looked so peaceful, her lips slightly pursed as though contemplating something, her thin white sleep shirt falling off her shoulder to give a good look at her-

Shinichi looked away quickly, blushing furiously. He decided to go take a nice, cold shower. A very cold shower.

* * *

 _"Sounds like Sayuri's got a crush on you,"_ Hattori confirmed. _"And it looks like you've got it pretty bad for her, too."_

"What? No way!" Shinichi protested. "I do not!"

 _"Uh-huh. Sure. Have fun at the festival with your girlfriend!"_

"She's not my-" Shinichi shouted, but his friend hung up before he could finish.

Hana was walking back into the main room of the suite, hair damp against her slender neck as she was combing it furiously. She was wearing a black yukata dotted with pale pink cherry blossoms. She pulled back the top part of her hair into a ponytail before sliding a hairpin with a large white lily above her ear.

"Why are you-"

She raised an eyebrow. "Festival?" She rolled her eyes at his shocked expression. "The other reason we came here?"

"Oh. Right. Umm, lets get going."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alyssa: Weeeee'rrrrrre baaaaaccckkk!~**

 **Alec: Sorry for the wait, we kind of got caught up in the planning for a comic we plan on creating. Hana's character actually comes from this, although she's not named Hana. Actually, her connection to the story- "Sanctuary"- will be discussed in a later chapter.**

 **Alyssa: That kind of reminds me of where the name for this story comes from! Remember the original S _tarlight Requiem_** _?_

 **Alec: Yeah, it was a ship that could jump between universes that the characters in one of the stories we'd come up with were using to find a way to save their friend... I guess it was kinda lame...**

 **Alyssa: Whatever. Theotakufan1- Thanks! We don't usually like to rush romance normally, cuz that's not how it happens in real life. Sorry for the short chapter, and sorry this one's not much better... *collapses, defeated-anime-esque pose***

 **Alec: *shakes head*We really need to look into decaf for you. Anyways, we don't own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, Vocaloids or either of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Alyssa: Please read and review!**

* * *

They ended up joining Hakuba and Kaito for lunch again. Shinichi wasn't quite sure if this was planned or on accident, Hana and Kaito _acted_ surprised, but kept giving each other very knowing grins. And some grins that made Shinichi very worried about what they were planning to do next.

Hana leaned forward, propping her head up with her hands. "So, are you gonna do your bet today?" Hana asked. "I can't wait to see you do it."

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome!" Kaito said.

* * *

So, apparently there was a sort of "dance-competition" which was where Hakuba was supposed to do the dance. Upon hearing this, Hakuba instantly backed out on the grounds that not only would dancing humiliate himself badly enough, but doing it as part of a competition where he would likely not do very well would be even worse.

"You know this means you're Kaito's slave for the next week, right?" Shinichi pointed out.

"I can't imagine he'd do much worse," Hakuba pouted.

"Well, someone's gotta dance," Kaito said. "There's already been an application turned in and accepted."

Hana grinned. "I have an idea."

* * *

Okay, Shinichi had no idea where Kaito got Vocaloid costumes- or why he brought them along, probably to force Hakuba into one- but it was quite interesting to see. Kaito was dressed as the Vocaloid Kaito and Hana was Kagamine Rin. Shinichi could already hear the catcalls directed at Hana. Then again, Hana had a much sexier figure than the charachter and the outfit did absolutely nothing to hide it.

Kaito and Hana appeared to be discussing something quietly. He did not miss the way they shot daggers at each other before nodding something in agreement.

"It's on," they both declared.

 _"Next up- Kuroba Kaito and Sayuri Hana!"_

The pair stepped onto the stage.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Kaito and Hana made it to the finals. Both seemed to ignore their audience in favor of focusing their glances entirely at Shinichi, for some odd reason. They both performed beautifully, although he had the feeling they were trying to outdo each other. Hakuba seemed to find it pretty funny, although he wouldn't tell Shinichi why.

 _"And the winners are: Kuroba Kaito and Sayuri Hana!"_

But Shinichi didn't know the dancing wasn't done for the night. The pair had returned to their room after a long day- involving a number of pranks on Kaito's part, and Hakuba gettting himself (and then everyone else) dragged into a murder- and Shinichi fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke up some time after midnight, noticing the bed was strangely empty. He could hear music coming from the balcony attached to their room.

He walked over to the door to see Hana dancing to a song, that had a sort-of-upbeat tune that one would almost imagine being the ending song to some anime (BTW, it's not, just our opinion on it).

 _Look around the world  
How can we stop the war?  
Hello. But are we sure enough?  
You'll come back tomorrow but I need to know that  
_

Hana's dancing was hypnotic and beautiful, simply enchanting, the way she twisted and turned to the music.

 _Look around the world  
What are we fighting for?  
Can I ask you, why the sky is blue?  
There's no difference you and me_

Hana noticed him standing there and pulled him into the dance, effortlessly making it look like it was a part of the dance. (Or maybe she'd planned it, Shinichi wasn't sure.)

 _Because it's time to wake you up  
Over there my friend now  
Come on take my hand  
Take it now see far away_

This was about when Shinichi started to realize how _normal,_ how natural it felt to be with Hana, even though he'd only known her for about four months. She understood him, somehow, connected with him better than anyone- even Ran.

 _See the dawn, it's time to fly  
Over there my friend here we are  
Come on just share this perfect sky  
See the dawn  
_

Questions would have been whirling around in his head, the same ones that had been there all day- how did Hana feel about him, really, and did he actually like her like that?- but all of those had been swept away with her dance. Their dance.

 _Hold me now  
Catch my hopes  
Feel me now  
In your arms_


	6. Chapter 6

**Alec: Sorry for the long wait in updates. We've had to deal with A) the end of the term (finals were hell), B) two different dark entities (I'm calling them evil spirits and Alyssa's calling them demons) that have been, well... kinda hanging out in Alyssa's room, C) a really messy break-up (I swear, if that guy starts stalking my sister when he gets back in town...), D) a nasty bout of depression on Alyssa's part, and E) our great-grandfather dying of spinal cancer. The funeral's Saturday and we fly from our home in Oregon to Utah on Thursday.**

 **Alyssa: Yeah. That about sums it up.**

 **Alec: _And_ on with the story! We don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

 **Alyssa:Please read and review!**

* * *

When Shinichi woke up in the morning the bed was empty beside him. Again. Even though he distinctly remembered falling asleep with her next to him. He sat up, looking around.

His question was answered a few seconds later when Hana walked into the room, arms laden with shopping bags. "Oh! You're finally awake, Shinichi!"

"How on earth did you manage to go shopping this morning?" Shinichi asked.

"This morning? It's already after 2 in the afternoon," Hana said.

"What? No way." He looked at the clock. 2:20. "How on earth did I manage to sleep so late?!" he groaned.

"Cuz I decided to let the sleep-deprived teenage detective get some well-earned beauty rest," Hana said. She set the bags down. "Anyways, it's not like you missed anything major. Although I definitely have plans for tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"... You'll see."

* * *

Shinichi decided that Hana was just full of surprises. He was expecting her usual type of doing things, which was generally either slightly creepy (rare), or high-energy.

So he was not expecting a dinner at a resturaunt by the river and a hike into the woods for stargazing.

"C'mon, Shinichi!" Hana called. It may be a much quieter evening, but that didn't mean Hana lost any of her energy. "We're almost there!"

In addition to his body having taken on a more fragile appearance, it seemed that his stamina and strength was less than usual in his teenage body. Hana looked back at him, concerned. "It's a good thing I brought snacks. And pillows and a blanket. You're gonna need to rest when we get there."

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"There's this spot not to far up that's just _amazing_ for stargazing. Especially on such a clear night."

And she was right. The spot she'd picked was perfect for what she had planned. It was near a cliff, but not too steep of one. You could still see the city, but it was far enough away that the light pollution didn't obstruct the view of the stars quite as much. Hana spread out a blanket and handed him a water bottle and some granola bars that were promptly consumed before he laid down to enjoy the amazing view of the stars.

For a while their conversation was essentially pointing out different constellations they'd spotted to each other. Finally Hana said, "You know, I'm glad the antidote lasted as long as it did. These past two-and-a-half days have been a lot of fun."

"Me too. I wish it was the permanent antidote, then I wouldn't have to go back to being Conan."

"Well, this little trip actually means you're a lot closer to actually being able to take it."

"Wait, what?"

Hana nodded. "Yeah. Haibara has an antidote that she's 99% sure is gonna be permanent. But she wanted to be sure it wouldn't kill you, so she decided to make longer-lasting temporary antidotes to kind of test the waters, so to speak. She's working on one that will last two weeks, then a month. And if both of those work, then you can take the permanent one!"

"That's... incredible," Shinichi breathed. "I'm one step closer to getting my body back, for good."

* * *

"I still have no idea how you managed to talk me into helping you stalk Tsuki and Kudo," Hakuba muttered. He and Kaito were nearby in the bushes, watching Hana and Shinichi on their outing.

"It's not stalking, it's reconnaissance!" Kaito argued. "And you're doing it because you're my slave for the next week, remember?"

"Right. Point taken. And why, exactly, are we doing this?"

"To make sure Hana-chan doesn't make a move on Shinichi-kun before I can!"

"Uhh..." To be honest, Kaito had actually revealed his secret double-life to Hakuba a few months ago. After hearing his classmate's story, Hakuba had agreed to help him in taking down the Organization responsible for the death of Kaito's father. They'd also started to become really good friends, not that they'd admit that to anyone- especially not Hana, she'd never let them live it down.

And Hakuba might just have a teeny-tiny-overwhelmingly-huge crush on Shinichi. He'd never said anything about it to the boy, it would be _way_ too odd while he was Conan (not to mention it could be viewed as pedophilia). And then he'd seen Shinichi in his actual body and he was absolutely adorable. And then Kaito had actually admitted to having a crush on Shinichi and Hakuba pushed down his own feelings in favor of helping his friend. When he heard from Kaito that Hana sort of had a crush on him (she wasn't quite sure if she saw him as a brother or a potential boyfriend at the moment), and that Hana had challenged Kaito to get Shinichi to fall for him before Hana could figure out her feelings for Shinichi (and then sweep him off his feet, of course)... well, Hakuba figured he didn't stand a chance.

So he was just going to sit on the sidelines and watch everything unfold.

And maybe, just maybe, get a chance to win Shinichi's heart as well.

* * *

 **Alyssa: In other words, EVERYONE has a crush on Shinichi now! Well, except Ran. And Hattori hasn't been thrown into the mix _just yet._**


End file.
